<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always There by Marf_Redux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541360">Always There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux'>Marf_Redux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken Universe [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Keith named Yorak stalking Shiro, James and Curtis have history, M/M, vague references to the fact Allura discovered something about Shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment where James reminds Curtis that he's always there for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken Universe [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.</p>
<p>Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Always There</p>
<p>He ignored the stab of irritation as he saw Yurak  giving him a brief wave before leaving the cafeteria. He just knew it was the other man’s way of letting him know he was taking off to search out his husband again. He certainly hoped he wouldn't find him but there was no way to know for sure. He didn’t know what Commander Holt and Allura had wanted to see Takeshi about but it had been urgent enough to keep him from joining him for lunch. However, if it was over with and Takeshi was in the halls then unfortunately Yurak would probably find him. </p>
<p>He almost wanted to speed up eating his own lunch to go make sure it didn’t happen but knew it would be a mistake. So far Takeshi had done his best to avoid the other man so him playing watch dog would only make Takeshi think he didn’t trust him.  “Hey, do you mind if I join you,” a familiar voice said and he looked up to see James standing there.  He nodded his accent and then looked around for the others. “Nadia and Ina are off on assignment so they won’t be joining us today.” </p>
<p>He forced the momentary apprehension from his mind James hadn’t made a pass at him for a while so hopefully this would be fine. “What kind of assignment or is it classified?” Asking about their other friends was a safe topic.</p>
<p>“Ina’s on a supply run and Nadia is supervising a training flight to figure out where to put the new arrivals they are really beefing up security on this base.” James said after a moment. “Look, feel free not to answer but you looked really annoyed as I was walking over here,” he paused briefly, “so if you want to talk I’m always here.”</p>
<p>It would be so much safer to just talk about the increase in forces here on Eris base but after a moment he decided to answer Jame’s question. “It’s Yurak, he’s pretty much stalking my husband and there isn’t at thing we can do about it.”  He quickly cut off the standard advice James would give. “We can’t file a formal complaint for reasons that are classified.” Well they still could but it was better if they didn’t rock the boat and using classified would keep James from asking too many questions.</p>
<p>“Has Shiro at least made it clear to him that he doesn’t want to associate with him?” James asked after a moment. “I mean if Yurak is anything like Keith only Shiro telling him to stay away will actually make him back off.” James paused for a second before continuing, “cause when I told him it wouldn’t happen between us he backed off.” </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure why but learning that Yurak had gone after James annoyed him for some reason. “Shiro has made it clear that nothing will happen between them, which is why we think he’s got some other reason for snooping around Shiro.” Which was what was very disturbing since there was no way he could possible know about what Allura discovered but the timing was suspicious. </p>
<p>“Look if there’s anything you need me to do to help with this Yurak situation just ask,” James said after a moment. “I’ll do what I can to help you and Shiro get rid of him if I can.”  He nodded in response not trust himself to answer. “Just remember I’m always here for you because your one of my best friends.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, James, I know your always there for me,” he said and felt a bit out of sorts. From the sound of things James really was over him and ready to just be his friend which was exactly what he wanted. So why did he suddenly feel like he’d lost out on something.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>